Question: $\vec u = (5,-13)$ $\vec w = (-6,-5)$ $\vec w + \vec u= ($
We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) + (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x+u_x, w_y+u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (-6,-5) + (5,-13) \\\\ &= (-6+5,-5+(-13)) \\\\ &= (-1,-18) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w + \vec u = (-1,-18) $